


Breeze

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepovers, Sweet/Hot, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma isn't one for competitions or doing too much in the summer's heat. But with a friendly event in his city, he could bring his boyfriends to Tokyo.</p><p>Cute and warm things ensure follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



> Dearest recipient, I loved your request for these three. I hope you don’t mind the start (and finish) of this fill. The idea to include the summer theme came quite naturally, so I added that in~ I hope you enjoy this one!  
> Also! I set this in summer and at the same time added a character they wouldn't have known back then so… lets ignore that =v=

The heat in Tokyo is a sweltering mess. It lingers in the evening, a warm sheen sticking to the skin. Kenma sighs, too much heat build up inside his frame. Practice had been grueling, running around outside. People equal to Yamamoto and Inuoka didn’t mind it as much, and raised their energy levels. Kenma had felt even warmer watching them. Lev bugged him during the first part of the run, but Kuroo had pushed him forward, making Lev use his long legs to run ahead of their pack. 

Kenma sighs again, shoulders slumping, walking home at a slow pace. At least in his room it would be cool, thanks to the air conditioner. The thought alone makes his legs move forward faster. 

Something flashy caught his eye. Kenma stops in his tracks to scan a poster pasted to the otherwise empty side of a building. As if running around in this heat isn’t enough, people would use the summer time to visit the nearest beach to bask in the sun. Judging by the poster’s promotion, also for sports events such as beach volleyball. Kenma moves on, annoyed by the mere thought to do even more volleyball on the beach. The team would probably want to participate, and a fierce competition between Nekoma and Fukuroudani would follow. Kuroo’s charm and the pull of the team making Kenma unable to run away from working out in the heat.

He didn’t open his mouth to sigh this time, as a thought sparks in the back of his mind. Walking, he takes his phone from his pocket, and types a message. While his thumbs hit the characters in a quick mail, the tingling feeling of giddiness spreads in Kenma’s chest. It had been a few months now, and he wasn’t the nervous wreck from the beginning. It had become easier to contact these particular two people.

*~*~* 

“Ohoooh!?” Shouyou bounces on the ball of his feet, then tiptoes to show the message on his phone to Takanobu. The latter bows low to read it, the phone in his jeans also buzzing. Without a change in his face, he nods to Shouyou, whose excitement peaked as he messaged Kenma back.

The crowds part for them as they walk further, giving Shouyou an easier time to skip besides Takanobu’s pace.The latter had learned to slow his steps down a notch when he walks beside or between his smaller boyfriends, specially for Kenma who didn’t like to walk fast. 

Once Shouyou had sent his message of agreement for the both of them, he puts his phone back into his pocket looking up at Takanobu. 

“It’s rare for Kenma to come up with this sort of invitation, isn’t it? I’m happy though! Let’s invite our teams too, we could all go together.” Shouyou makes a high-pitched sound, underlining how much he looks forward to it. “You haven’t met the teams in Tokyo, right?”

“No. We played against Shinzen once.”

“Ah I see, a practice match against broccoli head! Did you win?” Shouyou asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Takanobu smiles, a silent snort leaving his nose, shoulders releasing a small shake. He replies that they had won, two sets to zero. Shouyou’s wide grin affects him. It changes to utter defeat in a matter of seconds, and Shouyou slumps his shoulders. 

“At the trainings camp last year, they were the second to last in losses, above us. But… having 35 losses against our own 62, so I can’t look down on them. Yet.” Shouyou shows determination in his eyes, his shoulders still down at the memory of the training camp. Takanobu pats him between the shoulder blades, nodding that he would surely defeat them one day. 

“I hope they’ll be there, at the event! Maybe if I team up with you, I could win against broccoli head too!”

*~*~* 

The only reason a few lights are lit in Kenma’s room, is because Takanobu turned them on. He had tapped beneath his eyes, making Kenma understand that playing video games in the dark would affect their sight. 

“More importantly… How huge can a plaid be!?” Shouyou dismisses unpacking his stuff when he sees Takanobu’s 240 x 150cm large plaid. He spreads it out wide, creating a shift of air into Kenma’s direction, blond hair flying up, Kenma’s eyes closing. 

“It’s so huuuugeee!”

“What I would like to know is why you brought a plaid in the first place…”Kenma laments, watching Shouyou twirl himself within the thick blanket, resembling a large sushi roll with an orange head. As a consequence, he falls. The fall is softened by their bags, and Takanobu crouches near him to check if Shouyou is okay, and to unroll him.

“My feet get cold during the summer, and I need maintain the blood flow in my legs in my legs.” Takanobu replies to Kenma’s earlier question, while he checks that Shouyou hasn’t been harmed in the fall. Kenma’s eyes travel down those powerful legs, the ‘maintain the blood flow’ statement lost on him. Each of them wore shorts, Takanobu’s reaching to his knees. In addition to that, Takanobu’s large tank top have low cut outs at the side, to show the strong ribcage and muscles move under the skin, while he assists Shouyou rearrange their luggage.

“Fine. Don’t expect me to get under there too, though.” Kenma leans over his small table, filled with sightseeing articles Shouyou had brought, and the refreshments Kenma’s mother had made and Takanobu had brought up. Finding the remote, Kenma switches the AC’s temperature to one degree lower. He feels even more serene in his cool room with the other two around. Shouyou recovers from his plaid escapade, and crawls to Kenma’s side.

“Ah, what game were you playing, Kenma?” Shouyou leans in, his warm, sun-kissed skin brushing past Kenma’s.

“...Skyrim. I forgot to save and shut my TV off earlier, getting you from the train station.” He wants to play it now, searching the controller, which Takanobu promptly holds up for him, compelled by its control buttons with a curious focus.

“Eeh, Su-kai-rimu? Can we watch!? I wanna see what it is about.” Shouyou invades Kenma’s space even more, his face close. A suburban scent clung to him, mixed with an interesting hint of perspiration. It didn’t stink. Put on the spot, Kenma didn’t evade him with his full body, eyes darting back and forth between their knees, brushing together as well. 

“I don’t know… Isn’t it boring to watch?” Kenma glances at Shouyou who shakes his head, and to Takanobu who holds out the controller. Although Takanobu doesn’t show it the way Shouyou did, he too has an air of enthusiasm surrounding him.

“Fine.” Standing up, Kenma wants to take his previous position in front of his bed, where he’d put some pillows for his back; however, Takanobu moves before he can and takes the spot, Shouyou rushes past to sit down between the two long legs. Shouyou has the game case in his hand, reads the back of it with Takanobu looming over his shoulders. Kenma’s slumped shoulders twitch; he had no reason to decline them anything.

Sitting down on Takanobu’s leg wasn’t his choice though. A large hand grasps his wrist with a gentle care reserved for Shouyou, Kenma, and small animals. The pull surprises Kenma, who flops down on Takanobu’s thigh in a regulated ease driven by Takanobu’s strength and precision. Controller in hand, he resumes his play from before.

Shouyou’s excitement peaks. He asks fifty questions while Kenma explores Hammerfell for a sidequest.

“What’s that?” Shouyou points at the screen, making Kenma’s brow rise.

“...A gate of the town.”

“Oh who’s that?”

“A gatekeeper.”

“Why is he attacking you!?” Shouyou retreats his body from where it had gone forward during the questions, to create distance between himself and the screen, as if the people in there would come for him.

Kenma had been so sidetracked by answering Shouyou, that he forgot the ruckus he’d created last time when he’d been in Rihad. Running away from arrows and calls of ‘You’re not welcome here, scum!’, he falls silent until he gets his character back to safety, on the outskirts.

In the meantime, Takanobu rests his chin on Kenma’s shoulder, and the hand who’d pulled Kenma down earlier lies on Kenma’s thigh. Kenma tries not to think about the touches while he ignores Shouyou, fidgeting at his side.

“K-Kenma!” Pointing at the screen, Shouyou’s state worsens when he sees a dragon fly off in the distance. 

Sighing, Kenma reassures him the dragon flies away, and hadn’t seen him.

Then fire fills the screen, the controller in Kenma’s hands vibrates when the dragon lands, a high screech erupting from the beast. Kenma feels Shouyou’s trembles from pure excitement and shock, and notices Takanobu’s arm snake around their boyfriend to hold Shouyou back from jumping.

The fight takes some time. Kenma glances in between incarnations to his side. Shouyou’s eyes were wide and his grin shaky, while Kenma could tell that Takanobu’s eyes try to intimidate the screen. Being at ease, Kenma leans himself backwards into Takanobu’s chest, every limb lax in the presence of the gentle giant behind him. Fingers part on Kenma’s thigh, the tips caressing him gently.

Once the fight is over, Takanobu moves his frame to Shouyou’s side, grabbing something from there. Next, the large blanket spreads around all of them. A large section of it across Takanobu’s shoulders, the corners floating atop over all their legs. 

Kenma grumbles, his character on screen collecting loot. “Wait a second. I didn’t want to-” But Takanobu’s pointing index finger interrupts him, as it is directed at the humming AC.

“Aone-kun’s right you know? It’s chilly otherwise.” With a bright light and an iron strong face both giving him attention, Kenma cannot resist. Huddled on Takanobu’s lap, the nest offers a sense of warmth different from the annoying heat in Tokyo. Its wholesome and comfortable. 

Kenma finishes his quest and saves, exactly on time when his mom shouts for something. Unable to be bothered to reply, Kenma is about to reply they don’t need anything, when Takanobu picks both him and Shouyou up and sets them aside. Before Kenma can issue a protest, Takanobu takes the empty glasses and leaves Kenma’s room. Moments later he returns with refills, and a large bowl of cut fruits, all in his two hands. 

“Oooh~!” Shouyou coos over the pre-cut banana, apple and mango pieces, picking some and stuffing his mouth. Kenma cannot hear the mess he tries to formulate next, as they both return to their old places on a sitting Takanobu.

“I didn’t catch one word.”

“I said! You’re a shitty host, letting Aone-kun get the stuff your mom prepared. Just awfull!” 

Kenma has half a mind to hit Shouyou with his controller, stills the motion when he feels a soft pressure on his knee. Looking up, Takanobu shakes his head at him. 

Distracted, Kenma’s hands cannot grip the controller fast enough as Shouyou takes it from him, demanding to play it too. Kenma lets him, returning to his relaxing state against Takanobu’s chest, while Shouyou’s body leans forward and away from them.

“Go wild on my account, but don’t save if you mess up.” Kenma warns, taking a sip of the juice Takanobu brought.

Half an hour later, Kenma is happy he made sure to warn Shouyou, who is plain lousy at playing. In only 29 minutes, he died four times trying to fight enemies, trolls, and one dragon. Defeated, he hands the controller back to Kenma, who doesn’t take it. He’s busy observing Takanobu’s short peek between them. 

“You can play too, if you like.”

He receives a long stare from Takanobu, who takes the controller from Shouyou without looking. A short look at the buttons, he moves out of the main menu and to the safe data, creating a new one. Kenma nods his permission, the giddy feeling in his chest rising up when he sees a faint little blush on Takanobu’s cheekbones. 

“Eeeeh! Why didn’t you let me do that, Kenma?”

“You would have taken forever. Besides, I don’t think I could handle the monstrosity you’d create. Making a character can take a lot of time, too.” Kenma remembers getting the game, and spending at least one hour on creating three characters, the options for appearance too much in number. Takanobu goes through them pretty quickly. He chose the human race, a Nord, and paid close attention to make it look like himself. At one point near the end, Takanobu offered Shouyou the finishing touches. First order of business seemed to be the proportions.

“He’s supposed to look like you right? More muscles!” Shouyou moreover goes back to the face, chooses the eyebrows, and makes Takanobu’s character ridiculous. Kenma had to curl into Takanobu’s chest to hide his laugh from the giant, who appears to be offended, glaring at the screen, which filled up with large, hairless eyebrows when Shouyou zooms in on them.

“Don’t laugh Kenma, this looks exactly like him.” Shouyou slaps Kenma’s arm, who cannot hold back his tiny laughs shaking his whole body. Takanobu’s light distress at being teased needs to be remedied, though. One hand on Takanobu’s shoulder, Kenma cranes his neck, noticing how Shouyou turns at the same time, having the same goal apparent in his movements. They both kiss either side of Takanobu’s face, Kenma gentle and apologetic, while Shouyou peckers their large boyfriend with kisses, apologizing verbally too.

“You can take your revenge and create me, if you want.” Shouyou offers, Takanobu’s head turns to him. 

“The dwarf race doesn’t exist in this game, Shouyou.”

“Wha-!” Controller set aside, Shouyou tries to attack Kenma, who leans out of reach, steadied by Takanobu’s arm. He hears a silent ‘hmph’ from above, and a moment later a hand presses in the back of his head.

In a gesture of ‘make love, not war’, Takanobu presses their faces together, letting Kenma kiss his next apology out on Shouyou’s lips. It is a tiny one. Moreover, Shouyou’s eye contact reveals something else. Kenma nods in a hidden agreement, and both of them move, knowingly, at the same time once more.

 

Kissing with two boyfriends had been troubling at first. Takanobu felt driven to make the distribution equal, while Shouyou had been super active to switch between his partners’s lips. Unable to keep up and needing a breather, Kenma had to close himself off from them, feeling shitty whenever they stopped altogether in solidarity.

It developed to a give and take without trying to hold balance. Kenma and Shouyou had discovered the joy to attack Takanobu at the same time, making up for the fact that he is larger and stronger. At their last meeting, they had bumped heads trying to kiss Takanobu at the same time. Tonight, they coordinate quite well, brushing lips across Takanobu with a growing ease and rhythm.

Shouyou’s arm brushes over Kenma’s shoulder, fingers pressing the skin when the alternating slow kisses get longer and deeper. Sometimes, Kenma likes to watch them more than to participate. There’s a strange beauty in seeing Takanobu’s and Shouyou’s eyes close, fluttering open when their tongues meet midway, shutting close when their lips lock. Takanobu became able to silence Shouyou when no one else can, turning the energetic activity to a lower, stable setting. Under their united touches, Shouyou would become still, the hot head calming, even when things heat up between them. Its the same right now, a different kind of fervor beneath Kenma’s skin, pumping through his veins. They don’t permit him time to consider; Shouyou’s head moved close to his, to kiss him next.

He tastes like summer, refreshing, sweet as the fruits he had consumed, and of Takanobu. Kenma places a hand on Shouyou’s side, his other arm secure as far as it can stretch around Takanobu’s. 

Placing their foreheads together after their shorter kiss, Kenma hears Shouyou’s whisper. “Let’s do the thing we’ve discussed.” 

Kenma nods and they both return to Takanobu. The plaid slips of his shoulders when they both straddle either of his legs, Shouyou’s thumb on Takanobu’s chin, who doesn’t react. He’s stiff with anticipation of the unknown, which unravels itself as two tongues lick across his lips. Takanobu’s darts out without a thought, replying to the duo, hesitation absent. The effect of three tongues coiling makes itself present as Takanobu’s hand on Kenma’s becomes restless. Furthermore, the leg below Kenma twitches and moves, the thigh a tad more mischievous than it had ever been. Kenma responds moving his hips, not too sure at what he should be doing, but not shy in what he’s ready to do. 

When their tongues had met, Kenma decision that he didn’t mind for this to go further as they had ever gone, became obvious in his movements, too. The sound of two hands moving along their backs loud in Kenma’s otherwise silent room, the pause menu of his game giving a silent background music to their activities. 

Shouyou’s head retreats first, hiding his face at Takanobu’s chest. Kenma could only see orange hair and teeth biting the bottom lip.

“Shouyou.” Takanobu’s voice, a deep bass, rumbles in his chest where Kenma leans into, enabling him to glimpse at their shy boyfriend. He doesn’t say anything himself, not wanting to upset the hiding face. “Hey, Shouyou.” Takanobu’s fingers go through the unruly hair as he repeats calling out to him, patting it softly. Kenma looks up to Takanobu who has become flustered at well, now shy of his actions. Shouyou doesn’t move from his hiding spot, hands up his to hide more of it. Kenma’s brows furrow witnessing that, his own hand caressing Shouyou’s shoulder, trying to reassure him of safety. 

Takanobu’s hand goes to Shouyou’s hip, and for one moment, Kenma’s eyes widen at the implications. He recovers; Takanobu shoves Shouyou off his thigh, to sit beside him, letting the thinner but nonetheless equally powerful legs close at the knees. 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry.” Takanobu tries his best to relief Shouyou of his distress. Bringing one knee up to guard Shouyou from the growing arousal in his shorts, Takanobu kisses the hidden face at the fingers who shield it, apologizing softly for being forward. Shouyou shakes his head after some time, his blushing face emerges.

“No, its just…” 

“You don’t need to explain.” Takanobu interrupts him with another soft kiss to the now visible forehead. Kenma moves off Takanobu’s thigh when he receives a gentle pull at his own hip. Resettling besides Shouyou, Kenma rubs the Shouyou’s back, making sure he relaxes in their presence again.

“Please excuse me.” Takanobu kisses both their foreheads before standing up, trying to hide the stirr his boyfriends created in his pants. No word from his lips, he leaves the room. Takanobu gone, Kenma only knew one way to let Shouyou feel content again. Sitting next to him with his face to the screen, Kenma reaches for the controller and gives it to him.

“Let’s see how well Takanobu’s character fares under your lack of skills.” Kenma is glad when this distraction works. Shouyou eases up next to him,their legs and elbows touching. Guiding him through the game, Kenma doesn’t linger on Takanobu’s long absence, or minds whatever he’s doing. Shouyou starts to laugh again, the only distress he shows comes when he has to run away from a dragon in the beginning of the game.

When Takanobu returns, he brings fresh air with him. Sitting on Kenma’s bed and slightly ashamed, he makes sure to cross his legs as to not touch the pair still sitting in front of it. Kenma turns his head to look at Takanobu, whose face shows a glow. Takanobu doesn’t look at him, staring at the screen. 

Kenma sighs, a small smile on his lips when he reaches out to Takanobu’s knee. In the beginning of their relationship, he wasn’t able to be much help to either of them when they showed signs of distress. Now he doesn’t mind getting out of his shell being around them. 

“You, too, know it’s alright, Takanobu?” Kenma receives a little glare, which translated to him as a soft response. Shouyou is the one who makes sure he will feel this way, too.

“Yeah, no need to worry about me!” Bouncing off the floor and onto the bed, Shouyou flings his arms around Takanobu’s neck, kissing his cheek. Confounded, Takanobu leans back, keeping his arms to himself. This irritates Shouyou, who hits the big arm closest to him. “I said it's alright!” His agitated voice only sounds half annoyed, making Kenma laugh, watching Takanobu look down to his shorts.

“...I’m not worried about that.” 

Kenma crawls on top of the bed too, leaning against Takanobu. As expected, he’s cool to the touch. Kenma suspects a cold shower had done some tricks. “You didn’t touch yourself… did you?” Kenma peeks up, seeing Takanobu shake his head and blush hard. Shouyou is in a state.

“Kenma! You can’t ask something like that!” 

This time, Kenma is annoyed. “We’re together, it shouldn’t be ashaming-”

“Yeah but _come on_ , really? Don’t just ask something so rudely.” Shouyou flops down next to Takanobu, still looking at Kenma and scolding him. They’re interrupted by Takanobu’s ‘there, there’ pats on top of their heads. 

Collecting the blanket, controller, and the fruity snacks, they make themselves comfortable once more on top of the bed. Shouyou has his arm on top of Takanobu, who has either of his arms around their shoulders, as they resume watching Kenma play, this time with Takanobu’s character. They take measured turns as the character named Takate proceeds. 

When it gets late, Kenma saves the game for Takanobu’s sake, looking at both of them.

“Uhm… Just so you know.” He has to look away from their interested faces. The words are hard enough as it is. “I wouldn’t mind going further… But I would also like to wait for Shouyou.”

Next thing, Kenma is on his back, brought there by Shouyou dashing onto him. Takanobu is above him, too, his face full of emotion. Kenma put his hands up in defiance to retain Shouyou from attacking him again. He only relaxes his body when he feels Takanobu’s hand in his hair, holding him. Trying not to be too seducing, Kenma lets Shouyou fall down on him, returning the embrace he’s given, while Takanobu hovers above them both, kissing the side of Kenma’s face. 

“I-it’s late and the event starts early so… Let’s sleep.” He’s embarrassed by the closeness and the affection, but feels warm and loved at the same time. 

They get ready for bed, rolling out futons, since Takanobu doesn’t even fit on Kenma’s bed on his own. Somehow, Kenma gets to be in the middle of them both, cocooned in limbs. Facing Takanobu and having Shouyou plastered at his back, he turns the lights and the AC off, not minding the heat for once this summer. 

 

*~*~*

“Hinata, dumbass!”

Kenma turns around in time to see a sunscreen bottle fly at Shouyou’s face, smacking off the side of it, thrown with precision by Kageyama.

“How many times have I told you, protect yourself, stupid!” The pair attracts a volley of laughs. Kenma still stands on the sandy court, after playing their first set. Its already too hot for words and the sun’s getting to him. It’s impossible to understand where other people find the energy to even bicker in this heat. 

“I already used some this morning!” Hinata replies, readying himself to throw the sunscreen back where it came from. 

“Impossible, you’d be too stupid to remember on your own.” Kageyama replies, effortless catching the sunscreen aimed somewhere above his head. Takanobu comes between the two, as if it his sole meaning in life to break up fights. 

It was true; Takanobu had made a one-man barricade at the door, not letting either of them leave before he spread a copious amount of nice-smelling, factor 50 sunscreen over both their bodies. Kenma’s toes drift between the grains below his feet, the memory oddly comforting.

Kenma, as one of the few here dressed in an extra layer of a shirt to protect him from the sun, looks in front of him. The net greets him, with more bothersome people. Takanobu had brought his captain, Futakuchi (somewhere off in the distance, bonding with a fellow expert at blocking, Kuroo), and their kouhai. Kenma got a headache watching the giant setter in front of him.

To make things worse, his own teammate Yamamoto and Shouyou’s senpai Tanaka were in the middle of scolding the huge kid. 

“How often do we have to tell you, idiot!? Don’t set the tosses at extreme angles, you huge ass bastard. We’re not the size of giants from your own team!” For lacking in both height and width, Yamamoto made an impressive figure, while Koganegawa bows and apologizes, saying he understood it all and would try to set low tosses for them.

“What did you just say!? That other low toss fucking came into my face, bastard.” Tanaka put his hand on Yamamoto’s shoulder, to try push himself into Koganegawa’s unreachable face. They continue, while Kenma turns his head to the other side. He’s surrounded by too many pumped up people, all too eager to move and sweat in this ridiculous hot sun. 

The amount of teams is doubled by the presence of the Miyagi ones, as well as those Tokyo teams Kenma doesn’t know too well, or only from practice matches. Early that day, the captains had decided to switch things up, creating teams of three people, and having no two people from the same team together. Shouyou’s happiness had been brighter than the sun, and he had dragged Kenma and Takanobu off to register as a three-man team.

Their first match had been against three more idiots among so many. Kenma sighs, having stopped counting the times he released hot air from his lips. The match resumes, and Shouyou stands at his side, eager to be tossed at, while Takanobu stands at the sideline, both thumbs up. 

Being in close proximity of four hotheaded idiots is negated by the fact that Takanobu is like the sea, calming and steady. Even with someone as tiring as Shouyou next to him, challenging his own senpai for a spike duel, Kenma cannot help but smile. To be able to fall asleep and wake up to these two for the next couple of days, is worth going through any sort of summery heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: Aone’s spread :DDD http://www.ikea.com/nl/nl/catalog/products/00299632/ I took the biggest I could find and then laughed my ass off looking at the design. Reminds one of tigers, no???  
> My knowledge of Skyrim restricts itself to watching my twin cousins play it (and doing hilarious things), to creating my own character (and not doing anything with it) I wiki’d some of the info, so sorry if I didn’t put a lot of it in the fic ;A; (some of the stuff I added… I don’t even know if it’s a memory or if I made things up on the spot).
> 
> Takate; Takanobu’s Taka and the iron wall/teppeki’s te.


End file.
